Just A Chair
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: After a little mishap, Daphne needs a friend. And Dr. Niles Crane always knows how to solve a problem. Short one-shot.


**A/N**: Inspired by my own stupidity and me thinking I broke a very expensive office chair (I did not). Thanks to Kristen3 who reminded me about the story! And in case anyone is wondering I haven't given up on _Company for Christmas_. I simply thought I'd already finished the story. Anyway, this is just a short one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dr. Crane! It's an emergency, please come quickly. Hurry!" Daphne screamed into Niles' ear and hung up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, but she was no longer there. Frantically, Niles tried to gather up his things and leave the office. His heart beat faster than his thoughts raced. And that was a first. He had to get to Daphne as quickly as possible. He stuttered something in front of Mrs. Woodson and he must have got the message across, because he registered her nod as he ran out.

His hand shook violently as he tried to unlock his car. Nothing worked fast enough. Daphne was in danger! She needed him! The adrenalin in him spurred him on and made him drive more recklessly than he otherwise would have done.

Even though the elevator up to Frasier's apartment was much faster than Niles could have walked, he thought everything was happening in slow motion. He realized that he didn't have his emergency key with him. What if Daphne was no longer able to open the door? Niles took out his phone in case he needed to call an ambulance. The whole world stopped when he realized that her phone call could be the last thing he'd ever hear her say. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he failed her.

The elevator finally stopped and opened. Niles rushed out and tried the door. It was open. The moment he entered, his eyes observed the crime scene. A broken chair. And a crying Daphne on the couch. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled noise. Daphne's head snapped around. Relief lit up her face and stopped a few of the tears.

"Oh Dr. Crane! I'm so glad you're here!" She threw herself at him and Niles hugged her back automatically. His heart was trying to return to normal. As was his brain. She was alive and she wasn't in danger. His Daphne was in one piece and both her arms engulfed him.

"What-what happened?" He asked against her hair. The scent made him dizzy, because he was so close. And he was so happy that she was fine. His question however made her break the hug. She looked at him and then at the broken chair on the ground. Niles realized he'd never seen her look as shy as this.

"You're going to be so angry. And your brother! He's going to kill me!"

"I would never let him – or anyone – hurt you." For a moment a smile appeared on her face, but it was gone too soon. She worried her trembling lip as she tried to explain what had happened.

"Do you remember that chair your brother told you about?"

"The Ergo-Heaven-200 specifically designed for people with back problems?" Of course Niles remembered. Frasier had called him at work, giddy as a small child because of this chair. Niles had come over that same night and found himself slightly jealous of the chair. It was perfectly built and the most comfortable thing he'd ever sat on. He needed to buy one of those as quickly as possible.

"That one." Daphne whispered.

"What about it?"

"This is what's left of it." She pointed at the chaos on the ground that Niles had already identified as a broken chair. He stared at it now and gasped loudly. He'd thought it had been any chair. It was unrecognizable. At least at first. The closer he looked, the clearer it became. The soft seat, the ergonomically shaped backrest – all in shambles. Daphne had been right to call him and she had been right about something else: it _was_ an emergency!

"How did? Why did? How did- did this happen?"

"I wanted to sit on it," she explained and Niles looked at her uncertainly. She weighted next to nothing and the chair looked as if someone had thrown it against a wall. "It's just so comfortable! Anyway, I was cleaning… there's this figurine over there," she pointed to one of Frasier's many pieces of art, "and I just couldn't reach it. The chair was right next to me. I didn't think, Dr. Crane! I didn't know it would break this easily! That's why I never buy anything expensive. What do I do now?" She was crying again and Niles thought about hugging her once more. It wouldn't help her though and they had to do something about the chair – and quickly.

"Daphne, it's going to be all right."

"How Dr. Crane? Your brother is going to kill me. Or worse he's going to fire me!" For once Niles feared she might be right. Frasier could be adamant when it came to his prized possessions.

"We have to get rid of… what's left of it." It pained Niles to see the beautiful chair in shambles. Seeing Daphne in distress however was even worse and he had to help her.

"He'll notice when the chair is gone."

"He won't. Come on we'll put this in my car."

* * *

Luckily, Niles and Frasier shopped in the same circles. He knew exactly where his brother had bought the chair. Niles had planned to buy one for himself. That plan would have to wait now. Daphne kept rubbing her hands together. She often looked at him as if she wanted to say or ask something. In the end she never did. Niles tried to make small talk, but neither he nor Daphne really knew what to say.

"Dr. Crane I can't afford that chair." Daphne whispered as they stood in front of a larger collection. The chair came in different colors. Niles fell in love with a brown chair and his hand lingered on the expensive, soft fabric. The color reminded him of Daphne's eyes. He knew this was the chair he wanted. But he couldn't afford two of them. Even his finances had limits.

"Don't worry about that, Daphne."

"Couldn't we return the broken one? The bloody thing was so expensive you'd think it couldn't break!" Her voice was still barely above a whisper. The air seemed to be as expensive as everything else in this shop.

"It's not that kind of shop."

"Let me ask them." Before Niles could stop her, Daphne stormed off.

"Excuse me, I have a question." The salesclerk raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down.

"Of course."

"You see, me friend bought one of these bloody chairs over there. And it broke."

"What did you do to it?"

"Why do you suppose it was me?"

"Well, wasn't it?" Daphne blushed. Niles stepped next to her and quickly squeezed her hand. He would stand by her. The salesclerk freaked him out.

"Who broke it doesn't matter. It shouldn't have broken! All I did was step on it for a moment! And then it began to crackle and then Snap! It just broke."

"Our chairs are of the best quality. It would take more to break it."

"That's exactly what happened! I demand a refund." Daphne said and again the salesclerk raised his eyebrows. Niles smelled conflict and that couldn't happen. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. And with as little fuss as possible.

"We'll buy a new one. Excuse my…friend." When the salesman turned around to type the order into the computer, Daphne punched him in the shoulder – hard.

"Ow!"

"He would have given us one for free!" Daphne whispered angrily. Niles let her believe it. "I didn't want to say anything, but after it broke… I might have kicked it once. Or twice." She smiled guiltily and Niles couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

They carefully put the chair in the car and drove back slowly. A few other cars honked aggressively, but Niles didn't want to risk anything with the chair. Luckily, neither Martin nor Frasier were home when they returned. They put the chair where it belonged and checked for any inconsistencies. Then they waited anxiously for Frasier's return.

"Niles, I didn't expect you to be here tonight." Frasier exclaimed as he finally walked into his apartment. Outside it was dark and Daphne immediately jumped up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's the matter with Daphne?"

"I don't know." Niles answered vaguely. He tried not to look at the chair, because then Frasier would know something was wrong.

"Be honest you just wanted to sit in my chair." Frasier grinned and sat down. Niles held his breath. Noting happened. Daphne re-appeared and stopped dead in her tracks. Her gasp was audible and Frasier turned to her.

"Are you all right?"

"I am." She answered slowly. Niles counted to ten and still Frasier didn't seem to realize that this was a new chair. They did it. He looked at Daphne. A weird feeling came over him. It wasn't something he knew; it was entirely different. A funny emotion that touched his whole body. They shared a secret now. There was something that bound them together in a way. She must have felt it too, because suddenly her eyes were on him. They grew soft and the smile that played around her lips was genuine and relieved.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"You're welcome." Niles mouthed back.

"I'll make dinner." Daphne said loudly and a moment later she could be heard humming silently. Her happiness filled Niles' heart with joy.

"What happened here?" Frasier asked. Having seen his brother's expression, he was utterly confused.

"Nothing, Frasier. Nothing at all."

Their little secret.

**The End**


End file.
